


The Meeting in Canadia

by TheMGMouse



Series: A History of Memories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Canada prepares to welcome everyone to the world meeting, and everything goes as smoothly as possible with twenty-something nations all crowded together in one room.





	1. The Meeting in Canadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short story, but you gotta begin somewhere right?   
> Don't worry they'll be more

Okay Kuma, this is a big day.

The Meeting in Canadia

Canada welcomes everyone to the world meeting, and everything goes as smoothly as possible with twenty-something nations all crowded together in one room.  
________________________________________

“Alright, Kumajiro, how does this sound?” Canada cleared his throat, “Hello everyone, and welcome to Ottawa, Canada. I am so happy you all could come. I hope that you find everything to your likening and-“  
Slam!  
“Hey dude!” America grinned, “How you’ve been? I can’t wait to eat some of your crossbars!”  
“Aha, Amercia, what are you doing here, so early?”  
“A hero’s got to arrive right on time especially when the time zones’ different!” He grinned.  
“A, ha… America I’m in the same time zone as you. You’re five hours early.”  
“I am?”  
“Yes, look at that map I gave you.”  
America pulled out his map of the U.S., “Sorry bro. I don’t see you on here.”  
“Not that map!” Canada sighed.

“Well, since I’m here. I’ll stay with you.”  
“Oh, okay, great…”


	2. The Help From The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America decides to help give Canada some confidence.

“So, what are we up to?” America asked sitting on the bed, watching Canada through the mirror. “Um, well, I was practicing reciting my speech for the World meeting.” "A speech? Dude, it's that a bit much?" “Eh? No, that it- it’s just an introduction speech like a welcome to Canada” Canada said. America nodded, "Okay, well, hit it." 

Canada's brow furrowed, "Hit it?"   
"Yeah," America said, "Hit it... well? Say your speech."

"Oh, of course!" Canada blushed a bit before getting into position, "I'm really happy for you all to be here."  
"You already said that." Alfred pointed out.  
"I know, I was starting from the beginning.."  
"Well, don't. You won't be able to start from the beginning when reciting the real thing, so try not to do that when you're practicing."  
"but, I need to-"  
"You don't. Say the whole the thing and then figure out what you have to change."  
"That's nice, but-"  
"No buts- stop saying but!" Alfred sighed, "Look, most times when people are giving speeches or just doing things in general, They mess up and no one notices! Heck, the author of this fanfic put a comma instead of a period a few sentences back! You're fine! People mess up, bro, and that's okay. It's natural means you're alive!" He began talking about famous American mistakes that no one noticed.  
Canda sighed, "Can I start now?"  
"Yeah, totally man!" Alfred said, slapping Canada's back, "you've got this bro! startup from the beginning and remember to breathe!"


	3. The Guests Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests are starting to arrive!  
> So America is trying his best to welcome them to the marvelous land of Canadia, but Canada just wants to do the welcoming himself... Will he get the courage to tell America this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow, I didn’t know Canada’s name was Matthew when I started writing this… so I will be changing that when the book goes into editing. Just so you know, I’ll be using Matthew in the upcoming chapters as well as any stories I plan to write with Canada in it, so yay! Oh wait, I’m using nations names not their human names in this story, I’m sorry …. forget I wrote anything... 
> 
> Anyways, what else was I going to say?
> 
> Ah, yes, where have I been? I’ve been up to other irl things! Aka, I forgot my login and then had to reset stuff and wah! Anyways, next installment! And since this seems to be one of my more popular stories here, I’ll start updating it on a schedule! I’m not sure what days I will be posting yet. So, I'll post every other day posting schedule until the chapters get a bit longer. There you go! You’re all covered on the latest news, so let’s get to the story! Feel free to comment and like etc., all the good stuff, bananas!

\- Five Hours Later -  
Canada sighed, after going over his speech with America he decided to go over the last minute preparations, “Don’t touch anything.” He said as he left. 

Since then, the time flew by and before he knew it, he saw Spain’s plane land and went out to greet him, should I tell him the speech now or should I wait until everyone is here he thought, so lost in his thought he didn’t notice America run out in front of him. 

“Ahoy, Spain! Welcome to Canadia!!” He yelled. 

“What?!” Canada raced after him, “Lo siento por America, señor España, me llamo Canada no Candia!”

Spain chuckled, “It’s fine! And good Spanish, Canada, have you been practicing no?” 

 

Canada shrugged, “I try to know simple phrases... Anyways, could I offer you a beverage? We will we wait in the entrance until all the countries get her and then we will start our first meeting and show you to your rooms.”

“Si! Gracias.” Spain said, taking his bag from one of the men on the plane, “Okay. I am all ready to go, please lead the way!”

“Of course, may I take your bag for you?” Canada offered.

“No, Canada, thank you though. I may be a guest in your home, but I am a capable one!” He chirped, “Now, please tell me how you are? The place looks lovely, surely you’ve been working all week on this!” 

 

The entrance of his house had been decorated with red and white balloons and a big banner saying, “WELCOME ALL NATIONS!” 

 

“Just a bit, though I’ve been preparing for a while. I’m happy the weather has permitted us to decorate the way we have.” Canada blushed, thank goodness, it had been Spain who’d arrived first. If it had been Switzerland or maybe Sweden, they might have reacted way differently or even turned around and left the meeting all together! Canada fretted, exaggerating the possible outcomes in his head. 

Once he got Spain settled, Canada left him chatting with the servants by the buffet table and ran out to America. 

America squinted up at the sky, “Looks like we’ve got another one! I recognize that plane! It’s from Germany! I’ll go greet him! Hey German dude!!” 

Canada started, just what he needed!

“No!” Canada said grabbing America before he walked away, “I- I can’t..”

“What’s the matter, Canadia?” 

 

Canada flinched, “I’m not Canadia, okay? I-I can’t have you tell everyone that! This is the first time they’ve chosen me to host a world meeting and I can’t disappoint them! I need to look good and you... Welcoming everyone for me and calling me Candia doesn’t help as much as it seems!”

America blinked, hearing this he felt awful knowing that Canada was upset, not that he understood half it since Canada had switched to French mid-sentence, but he got the gist, “Really? I’m sorry… can I help with anything else?” 

 

Canada blinked, America wasn’t mad! That was better than he thought, “Um, yes! Actually, you could go work at the refreshments table!” 

“English, dude, seven plats of mercy?” 

“Sorry, of course, you can go and work at the refreshments table! Spain’s already there, so you’ll have company.” Canada laughed.

 

“You’ve got it!” America said and dashed into the house.

Canada sighed, maybe this wouldn’t turn out as awful as his mind tricked him it might be. He smiled and with that, he turned to greet Germany, “Hallo! Herr Deutschland und Herr Preußen, welcome to Canada!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Expect a new installment in a day or so (depending on your time zone)!


	4. America Spices Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Canada introduced himself to everyone who already knew him and welcomed to a place that they already knew about, America was acting as the stand-in life of the party, pouring drinks and telling jokes to every the nation that came into view. It had been hours of non-stop planes, and half of the countries were here, while the only ones they were still waiting for were in Asia or stuck in Scandinavia due to layover. Somewhere in a Swedish airport, Sweden sighed, and knew he should’ve booked an earlier fight while Finland and Estonia sat next to him giggling as they texted back in forth.
> 
> Either way, America thought as he looked around the room full of nations, that it was getting a bit dull. Well, I’m the hero, and I can totally change that! He grinned as he scanned around for something anything to spice things up -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome to Canadi- I mean, Canada, darn… if I keep calling him Canadia I’ll probably annoy my Canadian friend ^^’ Canada, I’m Canada. Who? I’m Canada, Kuma! Okay, there you go, proof I can say Canada.  
> Anddddd, we went of topic, anyway- okay, so, I present you with Chapter 4! Excited? Wonderful :) As always, feel free to comment and like etc., all the good stuff, and, bananas! (That’ll be my new catchphrase, bananas!)

“America, may I have another cup of lemonade?” England asked, standing next to him.

Bingo!

“America? Why are you grinning like that.” 

 

“No reason at all, but I was thinking have you tried this super cool exotic drink I got from um… Hawaii?” He said extra loud so all the heads turned towards him, “Yeah! Hawaii!”

“No, I’m afraid I haven’t, what is the name of it?” England asked. 

“Um..a lay le yeah, Umalaylea! It’s really good!” He said ducking behind the counter and mixing random ingredients including vodka, soda, nuts, and lemons into one drink and adding a bunch of cherry flavoring, “Tada! It’s kinda strong, so I don’t know if you can handle it.” America grinned slyly. 

“Trust me, I can,” England said, motioning America to pour him a drink.

“Alllrighty, if you say so, dude!” America said, grinning as he filled the glass to the brim. 

England nodded a thank you and brought the glass to his lips when 

“Hey, England! I bet I can stand it better than you.” Spain said having been looking over at the drink curiously, “America, give me a glass too?” 

“Sí señor!” America winked before ducking back behind the counter and coming up with another drink that was a weird blue color, “Err, sorry the for the coloring being different, but we ran out of cherries.” He lied, having forgotten what ingredients he had used he had created a completely new drink. 

“No hay problema. As long as I beat England, that’s all I care.” Spain smirked and with that remark both set to downing their drinks and that my friends, is what started the great Spanglo-Englandia Drinking War of 2018. 

Meanwhile outside it was getting colder and colder and Canada was wondering if he should go inside or wait until the rest of the nations arrived. It was getting late, almost six o’clock at night and someone didn’t think that was late, they’d forgot to take in account that it was pitch black outside and a majority of the guests were used to being at least five hours (or more) ahead of this time zone. Just a half hour more, Canada decided. Surely his guest would be alright under America's care..


	5. Canada Sends Everyone to Their Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit too crazy and so Canada solves the problem sending pretty much everyone to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, as you can see, this is a bit of a filler chapter and the real drama is gonna be in the next chapter at the world meeting! IN... CANADA! OOOHHHH Canada, I can finally sing your name. I don't know the rest of the anthem ^^'   
> Ah, well, where was I?   
> Oh, yes, hello! I present you with chapter five!   
> Please enjoy!  
> Bananas! ~

It seemed Canada was out of luck, he stood, staring up at the sky in wonder. He smiled to himself, the day’s meeting was going so much better than he’d hoped it was almost too good to be true! He thought as he opened the door and everything froze. 

Evidently, he spoke too soon as he Spain and England we drunkenly trying to dance better than the other… or were they fighting? 

Whatever it was no one had time to figure it out anyways as they both dropped in a dead faint on the floor upon giving Canada a slurred, ‘Hola’ and ‘Hello’ respectively.

The other nations were surrounding the two as if they were taking bets! It didn’t seem like something that should or would be going on! (The legal betting is ) 

Canada’s eye twitched, “Johnathon! Please show everyone to their rooms and have dinner served to them there! We will have the meeting tomorrow. You all look tired.” He said bitterly, “So rest up- good night, eh?” Canada blurted out as he stormed off into his room accompanied only by the faint ‘Goodnights’ some managed to escape through the silent forest of a crowd.

Canada went to his room and floors on his bed with a muffled cry. He found and hugged a stuffed bear that resembled Kuma. The real Kim was helping Mary in the kitchen, this Kuma was one he’d made while he was at a theme park. 

He curled up on top of his bed not bothering to change and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, I hope that you guys enjoy this story!
> 
>  
> 
> And maybe that - I'm thinking of possibly making the series into just what happened all the different World Meetings in different countries, but I'm not sure yet, so let me know your thoughts?


End file.
